A Promise
by Kane the DFWM Seme
Summary: Severus promised Draco a dance that night. Does Severus keep it or does he bail? How will Draco handle it? What is it that Severus really means to tell Draco? Yaoi! Severus x Draco. Mostly follows Draco. Some Pansy bashing.


A/N: Oh my jashin, I can't believe I wrote this. I have been addicted to Severus x Draco for awhile but decided to get more into it after watching the last Harry Potter yesterday. Something happened that made me go into a frenzy, this horrid story is what came out. It's not extremely sappy but I think it's sort of sappy, so sorry.

Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter (or I'd be rich!) they belong to J.K. Rowling.

Warning: A make out scene and romance~ Oh and half Pansy bashing.

A promise

Draco Malfoy was happy and there was a certain bounce to his stride. The reason? Tonight they were having a dance at Hogwards, a dance where everyone was invited. Why had this made Draco happy? Key word was everyone, including teachers. A certain black haired and potion master had promised a certain blonde haired and young Malfoy a dance today. It was time to get ready and Draco was changing quickly.

His heart skipped beats and there was a strange smile on his lips.

Draco and Severus had been "seeing" each other for a year now, although it was nothing serious like sex. It was a small kiss on the cheek, cuddling, hand holding, and flirts, although the younger did the flirting. They kept this extremely private, no one besides the two males knew. The "sessions" would be held in the potions classroom late at night or in the professors' bedroom.

Draco pulled the silken outfit on and fixed the tie in the mirror. The boy smoothed his hair back with hair gel and smirked as he checked himself over. Sexy, smart, and stunning. The usual. He did a twirl to check himself again and let a satisfied sigh. He straightened out the outfit out and walked out his dorm door. He was going to be about 15 minutes late to the dance, the perfect time to go. Severus should be waiting for him.

Draco frowned some as he scanned the room and didn't find the potion professor. He quickly changed his face to look indifferent and glided into the room. He drank red punch out of plastic cup, looking calm on the outside while in the inside he was a mess. _What if he had been joking? What if Severus only wanted to see my reaction? What if Severus was trying to hint at that this whole "relationship" was only a game…_Draco shook his head to clear the thoughts. He cursed himself for thinking such things. Severus would never do that to the boy he loved…_Or would he? Does he even love me?_ Draco sighed, these were not positive thoughts and they were getting his hopes down. He growled silently as he saw Pansy coming towards him in her "pretty, little evening gown". She twirled and ended up next to Draco with a giggle, clinging to his right arm.

"Let's dance Dracky," she said with an innocent voice, looking up at him.

Draco sighed with anger and glared down at the girl, who didn't seem to notice.

"My name is Draco not 'Dracky' and I do not want to dance with you," he said coldly.

Pansy didn't seem to hear apparently and dragged Draco to the dance floor, wrapping her arms around his neck. Reluctantly Draco put his arms around the girl's waist, although still keeping a fair distance between them. Pansy giggled again as she pulled the grossed out boy closer. They danced slowly as the music played through the room. The girl was happy and cheerful while the boy had different thoughts on his mind. He wondered where his, rather darker, boyfriend was. He once again was doubting that Severus would keep his promise. He frowned suddenly at his thoughts, unfortunately he happened to frown just when the song had ended and the two had let go of each other. Pansy's heart soared and she smiled widely.

"Don't worry Dracky! I'll just go get myself some punch and then we can dance again," she said, tapping Draco on the nose with her finger lightly.

Draco sighed and Pansy skipped off to go get herself some punch. Draco stood there, in thought once more. He had been thinking a lot recently. He was trying to decide weither or not he should leave and seek out the teacher. If he left, Severus could come by later and he'd miss his chance to dance with him. On the other hand, if he didn't leave and Severus never showed up, Draco would feel like a total idiot.

Pansy hadn't been watching where she was walking and ended up running straight into another person. Harry's punch ended up splashing all over Pansy's expensive dress and himself too. The were both drenched and Pansy was scowling at the boy. Harry gulped and Pansy slapped him across the face harshly, drawing some attention. Pansy stomped away to leave a hurt and confused Harry behind. Pansy stopped in front of Draco with a sigh but smiled up at him.

"I have to go change my dress, Potter decided to ruin it by spilling punch all over my beautiful dress! Wait here my love, I'll only be a minute or so," she said, running away to go get changed.

Draco had only listened to half of what she said and after she disappeared out of the room and he walked out. He was pouting and sent off an angry aura. He sent glares at Gryffindor third-years that made them shiver in fear. He stomped across the halls, getting closer to Severus's bedroom. He looked both ways and behind himself before quietly walking over to Severus's bedroom. He checked his watch, it was already 10. He had spent about 1 ½ hours at the dance, even if it had felt quicker than that. He cleared his throat and boldly opened the door without knocking, walking in.

He saw the room was completely dark. He walked in more and the door shut by itself, locking. He heard a small murmur and candles were lit. It took a second for him to adjust to the lighting and his eyes widened.

Candles were lit softly, the flame were bright but little. They edged the walls and certain non-flammable furniture. Red roses petals littered across the floor, making it look like a sea of soft red. His eyes moved to a boom box that was now playing light, romantic music. In the middle of the rose petals and candles was Severus, shadows playing across his face and formal suit. In his hands was a white rose. Draco's breathe was taken away. All of his anger and suspicion had been washed away in a few seconds. Severus walked towards his baffled student and extended his arm to give Draco the rose. Draco gulped and took it with a blush. Severus softly took Draco's hand and led him towards the middle of the room. The potions master put his arms around Draco's waist while Draco put his arms around Severus's neck. Draco moved closer as the song 'Look After You' played from the boom box. Their bodies were touching, so close and their foreheads touching too, breathes mingling in the air as they danced slowly to the song.

"Professor S-," the blonde started but was interrupted.

"It's just Severus. Only Severus when we are alone. Never formal," the older man said quietly.

Draco took a deep breathe and smiled, closing his eyes.

"Severus," he murmured, "this is so…romantic."

Severus too had his eyes closed as they swayed back and forth.

"I promised to dance with you tonight. I wanted it to be special. I do hope you weren't waiting too long for me," the potion man said.

Draco's blush deepened.

"No matter how much time I had waited there, it doesn't matter. This makes up for it all," he whispered.

The professor smiled at his student's words and opened his eyes. Draco too opened his eyes and they looked into each other's eyes. It felt like the whole world melted away into nothingness and it was just the two of them. Draco leaned up and Severus captured his lips in a soft and sweet kiss. Draco dropped the rose, which made no sound and put a hand in the other's black hair. Severus held Draco's face with one hand and pushed slightly on the other's back with his other hand. Draco stood on his tippy toes to deepen the kiss into a passionate one. Severus licked the bottom of Draco's lip, asking for entry, for once. Draco opened his mouth, never wanting to deny Severus of anything. Severus slipped his tongue in, exploring the younger's mouth with his tongue. Draco closed his eyes again and moaned softly, enjoying the rather good feeling. Their tongues danced and played passionately in the kiss. The had to separate for air, although both didn't want to. Severus looked into the glowing gray eyes of his student who was panting softly. A thin line of saliva connected the two from their mouths. Draco quickly broke it with a blush. Severus smiled down at his young boyfriend. He leaned down once more and gave him a small and quick loving kiss.

"I love you," Severus said softly.

Draco was so happy he could cry but he didn't. Instead he smiled and blushed more.

"I love you too," he whispered.

They meet in another passionate kiss. The music played softly and Draco got what he had always wanted, someone to love him just as much as he loved them.


End file.
